Shinobi University
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: The ninja of Naruto's generation get caught up in the midst of a strange new decision made by four of the five Kages, and are brought to a College-Town in the Land of Whirlpools, to carry out their 'Masters' in Ninja Art. NaruSaku and Other Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! New Idea! I was always kind of into the idea of a Ninja University. I found Konoha 'High', and stories based on the same, which were pretty close, but not quite an 'University' or a 'College', ya'know, so I raked up my brain, and it assed out some really strange shit. I thought of putting it up, and after you've read this story, I'd like to ask ya'all something; **

"**See what I mean?" **

**Yeah, pretty creepy right? Sorry, kind of a second nature. Anyway, let's carry on, shall we?**

**And you ARE going to love this, I just know it. You can call it intuition.**

**Oh, and some parts of this story are AU [Understatement. Understatement. HUGE Understatement].**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 1: New Start [Prologue]  
><strong>

**XXXXX**

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of the Academy, open jawed. His eyes feverishly went over the notice on the 'Announcements' Board'. His posture was a little slumped, and his hands hung limp by his sides. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It couldn't be! It was just... _illegal _or something, pulling shit like this! It had to be!

He blinked one-time, two-times, three-times, heck, he even blinked quadruple-times, wishing for it to be another nightmare, which would just fade away if he kept blinking. But it was to no avail. No matter how many times he blinked, that... _thing_ was still _there_!

_What the fuck is this?_

The notice was outrageous! _How_ she'd given her approval to this, was something that kept getting at him. What had he done to deserve this? He'd been the one who'd defeated Tobi for goodness' sake! Surely she would keep _him_ out of this? He pondered on that thought for a couple of seconds.

_Yeah, she will_.

Somewhat reassured by that thought, the blonde sighed anxiously, and turned to walk away. He took a few steps, but then stopped. What was that feeling, nagging at him? He slowly turned to look at the academy, and felt a sudden chill run down his spine. An omen? Probably.

He sighed again.

He needed to have a serious talk with her.

* * *

><p>"You're included."<p>

The words were like a slap across the blonde's face. He stared at the Godaime. The said person casually sat back on her chair, and sipped her tea. She had the tiniest hint of apprehension in her eyes, like she'd known that something like this was going to happen, all along. That killed Naruto.

"But Baa-Cha-" he started, only to be cut off by Tsunade's stern voice.

"No 'but's," said she, looking at Naruto with mild amusement. The ninja might have grown physically, but that still didn't mean that he'd stopped being the knucklehead that he was. She chuckled internally. The Uzumaki, _her _Gaki, was still oblivious to the complex world of the ninja. He was powerful. Oh Kami yes, he _was_ powerful, no doubt, but the fact that he was still the world's biggest, and sweetest, idiot, still remained. And that made Tsunade feel warm inside.

Her 'grandson' was one hell of a boy.

Naruto seemed to consider the situation for a few moments, before turning to look at her again, the slightest hint of acceptance in his eyes. Tsunade held pride in that. She was one of the few ninja the blonde ever listened to, and that made her feel really happy about herself. She studied the face of the ninja for a few seconds, and watched bemusedly as he thought the situation over in his head.

"So, why are you doing this anyway?" he asked finally, looking at her like that was the only thing he needed an answer to... for then. Tsunade contemplated the blonde's expression, and after a few moments of detailed scrutiny, she sighed, giving him a reply.

"You need to develop variety."

Naruto was taken aback. He stood there dazed, as his mind processed the information he'd just received. A few moments later, after the process had been completed, albeit unsuccessfully, he frowned at the Hokage.

"Variety?"

Tsunade thought her words over in her head, before making them speech. This needed careful planning on her part, the smallest of mistakes could kick start the attention deficit Naruto suffered from. A few moments of thinking on her part transpired, and then she finally looked up at the blonde.

"You see," she began, leaning back in her chair, and joining her hands in front of her, as she looked at the Uzumaki, "Your generation is thriving with power. Especially your team, Naruto, Team Kakashi," Naruto beamed at that, giving her a small grin. The grin however, soon disappeared, when she spoke again, "However, the type of jutsu that you brats use, can broadly be classified into two categories. A-Rank and above, and exceptionally D-Rank."

Naruto seemed to consider that, trying to find something of a loophole in her words. However, he ended up with none, and was left with no choice other than that of hearing Tsunade out.

"Thus, we, the older generation of Konoha, have decided to provide you with knowledge about B-Rank, and C-Rank techniques, while helping you learn more S-Rank techniques," she watched as the face of the blonde in front of her slowly straightened in understanding, and she knew she'd hit the nail in the right place, "And that is why we're going through with this plan," Tsunade paused, letting her words sink in. After having waited for a sufficient amount of time, she gave her conclusion.

"We're starting the University Of Shinobi."

Oh, that name was just wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS, IT WAS TWO O' CLOCK IN THE NIGHT OVER HERE, SO FORGIVE ME IF ITS A BIT OFF, OKAY? <em>**

****_**THIS WAS, AS MENTIONED PREVIOUSLY, THE PROLOGUE. THE MAIN STORY STARTS THE NEXT CHAPTER ONWARDS. UPDATES MAY GET A LITTLE CHOPPY, BECAUSE I'M JOINING A BOARDING SCHOOL, WHERE THEY'VE GOT LIMITS TO USING THE NET.**_

___**~THA musIc GuY**_

___**BUH BYE! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. :) BTW, THE REVIEW BUTTON'S ON THE NEXT LINE. ;) **__**BUH BYE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Yeah, I'm really free right now I guess, what with all the shit I'm going through. Anyhow, I managed to gear up to start writing this. Don't know how this is gonna turn up. Hope its gonna be fine. :D_**

**_QuantumofShoelace: Actually, I intended it to be a parody of the thing. :\  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Land Of Whirlpools<strong>

* * *

><p>"Teme."<p>

"Dobe."

Kakashi eyed his students with mild amusement. The two had entered the Konohan Assembly Hall not more than five minutes ago, and had already finished deciding. He sighed. Their choice wasn't that big a surprise anyway. To think that they'd go any other way, would have been deemed something of a mortal sin by those concerned, even if one of them was an emotion-less hotshot.

He looked lazily at them. Be it whatever, Tsunade had still asked the Jonin who'd trained the ninja in question to give them the option of thinking twice, and that of looking up ninja from other teams. He knew it was just a fruitless waste of his energy, and that reading porno would have been considered better time usage than doing the above, but he couldn't just ignore the Hokage's orders.

"You're sure?"

He said that more impassively than not, but the two shinobi in front of him took it differently, both reacting to their own extremes of irritation. Blonde did a double-take, and bent down on the desk in front of the silver haired Jonin with his hands on it, while Red-eyes raised his eyebrows and stretched his lips in a straight line. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, anticipating what was about to come next.

"Of course I'm sure!" said Naruto Uzumaki, eying his sensei with bemusement. Was he serious? Who else would Naruto wish to pair with, when his _brother_ was just beside him!

Kakashi stared at him for a few more minutes, before sighing and finally picking up him pen to jot down their names. He scribbled on the paper for a few seconds before looking up to find his blonde student looking at him with the slightest hint of confusion. He raised his visible eyebrow questioningly at him, and got an all-too-predictable question in response.

"What about Sakura-Chan?"

Kakashi shared a brief moment of eye-contact with his other student, and realized that even Uchiha's were capable of laughing with their eyes. Naruto was just _too _obvious sometimes.

"With Ino," said Kakashi, turning to look back at Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened in comprehension, and then closed as he grinned at his sensei. Kakashi returned the smile.

"I should've known," said Naruto. He waved shortly at his master, and then turned, following the already retreating back of his black-haired team mate out of the door.

* * *

><p>15 Minute's Later;<p>

Shikamaru and Chouji stood in front of Kurenai. The formers' sensei was dead, and thus, the responsibility of taking down information regarding them, rested with the person closest to the man, which was, obciously, the man's wife-to-be.

"How troublesome."

Kurenai looked up and smiled at the sighing Chunin. Shikamaru had changed a lot over the years. He'd become an intern at the Hokage's intel department, helping his father with the latter's work; he was the sensei of the young genin who was Kurenai's son; He was a member of the Konohan board; and he'd even managed to conjure up the courage necessary to ask out Ino, his fellow team-mate. But if there was one thing that hadn't changed about him, it was his lazy nature.

Kurenai chuckled softly, and took down the names of the two who'd chose to be roomates. About ten minutes previously, Kiba and Shino had shown up to her, and said that they'd be roomates. That'd come as no surprise to her, and she'd quickly gone through the formalities. After that Shikamaru and Chouji had come up to her, as she was Asuma's closest person before the latter's death, and told her about their decision, the formalities of which, she was taking care of currently.

"You people _do_ need to develop variety though," she reasoned, looking up at the chunin.

Shikamaru seemed to ponder on the thought, and after a few minutes of contemplation, he sighed in surrender. Kurenai gave him yet another smile, and asked him a question that passed her mind.

"Know who Naruto teamed up with?"

Shikamaru scrunched her eyebrows and frowned at her.

"Er... Sasuke?"

Kurenai's eyes widened, and her jaw slackened.

"Was that a guess?"

Shikamaru's answer to this question of hers caught her off-guard, but, when she gave it a little bit of thought, she realized that it wasn't exactly untrue.

"_One doesn't need to guess when it comes down to those two_."

* * *

><p>The Konoha 12, or rather ten, stood in front of the village gates, waiting eagerly for the bus that would take them to Uzushiogakure to come. It was a sunny day, and the hot rays of said celestial body played on the parts of skin the shinobi had left bare, making them feel warm. Chirpy sounds floated to their ears, as birds happily basked in the warm morning-sun. Short gusts of wind occasionally blew in front of the ninja, picking up bits of dust with them. The overall feeling was peaceful.<p>

The ninja stood gossiping eagerly with each other, catching up on whatever news any had missed out on. Stories covering almost every sphere of life were brought up, and the people who brought them up energetically went about explaining them in the most indulgent manner.

But there was still one, or rather two, things this small gathering lacked...

...and they were Konoha's most feared twosome.

Whatnot had the two ninja done. Be it bursting into the Hokage's office and throwing said Lady out of her window, because they were convinced of her being an imposter, or throwing horse-poop at women coming out of Konoha's public Bath, because they were told by some crazy medic that the women bathing there fell prey to a disease which only horse-poop could cure, the two were never not mentioned. They were the most popular duo in Konoha, and it was not always because of their achievements in warfare.

They were Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.

And these were the two who were currently racing towards the village gates from the other end of the village, that is, the Hokage moment.

* * *

><p>The villagers stared at the dust that was suddenly 'thrown' at them, in incomprehension. They looked at the road for the mischievous idiot who'd done it. However, their eyes didn't find anything fitting the above description...<p>

...But that didn't mean that their ears didn't catch up.

"You, huff, better g-, huff, give up Tem-, huff, Teme," panted the blonde, as he ran feverishly through the main thoroughfare of the city.

The person whom he addressed huffed indignantly from behind him.

"You, huff, should be the o-, huff, one giving, huff, up, Dobe."

Their summer clothes ruffled in the wind, and shrieks of almost every pitch came to their ears as they ran. Naruto grinned, the race was fun. Taking a sharp turn at the next road that branched out from the thoroughfare, Naruto left Sasuke suffering from the slightest bit of confusion.

Sasuke tried to figure out why said blonde had taken the road, when the route was clearly the one they were already in, when...

_BAM!_

"DOBE!"

An entire tank filled with cat poop fell down upon the Uchiha, giving him the unique feeling of being a garbage tank. He staggered, and brought his right sleeve up to clean his eyes, muttering curses under his breath as he did so. After having had cleaned his eye-region to his satisfaction, he looked up to search for his 'nemesis'.

But he was already gone.

"Shit."

The Uchiha jumped onto the top of a nearby building, and activated his eternal mangekyo. He searched momentarily for the Blonde-Dobe he was so furious at, before his eyes finally yielded him his prey.

"You're _so_ dead."

Jumping lithely into the air, the black-haired prodigy smirked, which was kind of unusual given the situation he was in. However, because of what he did next, his smile kind of made sense.

He brought his hands up to his chest's height, and quickly performed a few hand-signs. After having finished with which, he brought his right hand up to his mouth, and leered at Naruto's butt-region.

"Katon: Giant Fireball Jutsu!"

"YaaaaAH!"

The blonde quite conveniently fell over the rooftop he was presently on top of, and began comically slapping his butt, muttering curses beneath his breath. Once he successfully stopped the fire that was burning his buttocks, he looked up at the Uchiha, who was smirking above him. He grinned.

"You're gone."

He switched into bijuu-mode, just as his adversary activated Sus'anoo.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno, in the course of her life, had been put through a lot by her retarded team-mates. Be it her almost-death, which was caused by none other than her former love, or the ninja-fox-flu she suffered from because of her baka of a savior, Sakura, to say the least, did not think the methods of her closest comrades to be 'sane'. And that was an understatement.<p>

Now, she wouldn't usually care about their sanity if all the three of them were inside their home-village, but that was only when they were under the constant and perfect vigilance of their seniors, and even that had sometimes fallen short of being able to stop the utter madness of the 'Konohan-Gods'.

However, the _now_ that was currently presented to her, had all the village seniors by her side, _and_ her team-mates _were absent!_

It called for panic. Which explained why she was presently stomping her way to her Shishou, the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunad-.."

"Sakura, don't worry," said the old woman, cutting her. She had the most uncanny ability to read her mind, which Sakura, during some of her, er, more 'mentally-active' days, found to be the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"But Shishou, they're alone, powerful, and very, _very_ cracked up!"

Tsunade chuckled.

"Sakura, they leave for Uzushiogakure, which incidentally happens to be Naruto's ancestral home, today, surely they'll lessen up on the competitions tod-"

"TEME!"

"DOBE"

_BOOOM!_

The peaceful grin on Tsunade's face immediately disappeared, replaced by clenched jaws. Her eyes widened, and a nerve on her forehead twitched. She quickly rolled up her sleeves, and got ready to make for her village; the village which was presently under the attack of two madmen.

"YOU BASTARDS ARE _SO. FUCKIN'. DEAD."_

Now, if a person normally saw a sixty-something year old woman, who looked like a twenty-something year old chic, scream shit like that, they'd be scared. However, that was not the case here.

This was a sixty-something year old woman, who looked like a twenty-something year old chic, and was one of the most powerful tai-jutsu specialists in the world, screaming bloody murder.

The people around her nearly peed in their pants.

Tsunade walked up to the village gates and stomped her feet once, cracking up the ground across a twenty meter radius, and suddenly she had two ninja standing in front of her. Two ninja who were glaring at each other, pouting, and definitely, _definitely_, half-naked. Not that they weren't aware of it. They just decided to play along.

Tsunade pointed at them in shock.

"What hap-pened to y-you?"

They looked at her impassively, and then, slightly frowned.

"You mean this?" said the blonde, pointing at his clothes, without looking away from Tsunade. He grinned and simply shrugged, "Teme here, and I were just having a bit of fun."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"A _bit of fun?_ You idiots are half nude for Buddha's sake! There will be delegates from almost every single nation, in Uzushiogakure, when we reach there! Important Samaritans, Daimyos, Kages, Professors and whoever not! And you expect me to let you go there like... _this?_ What excuse do you fools expect me to give them?"

Naruto's face contorted into one of thought. His eyes narrowed, his eyebrows scrunched, and his lips bent into a weird shape. If Tsunade hadn't been that worked up, she'd have laughed at him, however, she was _definitely_ not feeling giddy just then.

After a few moments, the blonde-ninja suddenly fisted his right hand and slapped it with his left hand. His bare-teeth gleamed in the sun..

"I'll tell them that I'm one of the only two living members of the Uzumaki clan. Not that I'm obsessed with it or anything," he said, casting a sideways glance at a brooding Sasuke, and chuckled, before continuing, "But its sure to get us off. And anyway, who says that we're going there like this?" He said pointing at his nearly-bare body, "We'll just dress up again."

Tsunade cast him a scrutinizing glare, whilst attempting to find some point to rebut him on. However, when she found none, she just sighed and smiled; it _had _got her back to her normal self anyway, them doing this, because she was beginning to think that her peace-loving-facade was just a bit too much for her to handle. She looked at Kakashi, and half-jokingly addressed him.

"Escort them."

A small fit of chuckling ensued.

* * *

><p>The bus took approximately fifteen hours to reach the ruined-village of Uzushiogakure. In the course of the journey Naruto and Sasuke made up, and went back to busting each others' humps, which in turn led to a fight between them, bringing them right back to where they'd started from.<p>

Tsunade eyed the two boys with mild fatigue. But there was still a smile which found its way to her lips. It was like a reflex action, that smile of hers', whenever she saw the two idiots together, and they're ways of getting around each other, she just knew that she'd smile, although she couldn't why.

"They _are _the most troublesome two, aren't they?"

Tsunade turned around to look at the speaker of the words. She found a masked man, standing in front of her, with closed eyes, giving off the impression of a smile. Tsunade looked back at the two and chuckled softly.

"Probably."

Kakashi sighed.

"But they're still the best of the leaf."

Tsunade nodded. That was what she found to be the most intriguing thing about the two; they'd basically been apart for four years, and their rivalry during that time had got to the point where they were ready to even kill the other if need had been. But there they were, sitting together, fighting, laughing, teasing, and whatnot! The two _did_ have a special bond. That much, even an idiot would be able to see.

She turned back to look at Kakashi.

"I was looking forward to this trip particularly for Naruto, you know."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised.

"And why would that be?"

Tsunade looked back at the blonde, who was presently trying to strangle his Uchiha friend, and smiled.

"_Because he gets to visit the village of his mother._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO I'M FINALLY BACK FROM BOARDING. HOW'S THIS? I HOPE THAT ITS FINE! FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE, BECAUSE IF I'VE GOT A BIT RUSTY SOMEWHERE, I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO LUBRICATE THAT PART [WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THERE'S A SEXUAL INNUENDO HIDDEN IN THIS].<strong>** ANYHOW, UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>_

_**FURTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, MUCH LONGER IN SIZE.  
><strong>_

_**~THA musIc GuY  
><strong>_

_**UPDATE-SPEED WILL BE DIRECTLY PROPORTIONAL TO THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS. ;D  
><strong>_

**_BTW, THE REVIEW BUTTON'S ON THE NEXT LINE! BUH-BYE!_  
><strong>


End file.
